Prisoner to the Maurarder
by Zeldahunnie
Summary: SUMMARY: Lily Evans is a girl who loves the sea. All her life she has wanted to board a ship. Now she gets the chance to! When stopped by Pirates, Lily is taken, and vows to make Captain Potters life.. Hell. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE xx
1. Chapter 1

EX' SUMMARY. The sea, its where Lily wanted to be. She loved the cool wind and the salty scent. But, the daughter of the king is not allowed to travel the seven sea's for fun. Lily is told that she is going on a journey with her father. Much to the captain of the Sleeping Rose's dismay. He tells Lily she has cursed their journey, how true could he be? They are stopped by Pirates. Captain James Potter also believes women are cursed, as for first mate Sirius, he loves them. Sirius some how convinces James to take Lily, believing she could be some use. Outranged, Lily secretly vowed to herself to make Captain James Potter regret ever stepping foot on board the Sleeping Rose….

The smooth wind ruffled the ocean. The wild waves lapping up against boat that sliced through the choppy sea. The wind battered the white sails. Shaking the British flag that was high upon the ship. A mellow screech sliced through the chattered and calls of the deck. Large grey speckled wings gliding the bird through the air. Narrow hazel eyes watching as sharp taloned toes stretched out, the thick wood of the railing being pierced sharply. Lifting a yellow beak up, the bird watched the rocking ship. His beady eyes set upon a few people scattering the boat, eyes set on a arguing pair. Long fiery red locks tumbled past the shoulders trailing down the persons back. Two hands placed firmly on her swaying hips as the sun began to rise creating a thin shadow. In front of her was a man. His greying lips a thin line as a snarl ripped past rotting teeth. A tongue flickered across the dry lips, dampening the cracking flesh. His eyes narrowed as he stepped forward "On a ship's deck is no place for a woman" He gritted his teeth as the words slid past his lips as his fists clenched. "I think you are awfully mistaken!" She hissed. Cutting her pale hand through the air. "I believe not missy! You see women are the devils of the sea. Sirens! Luring men to their death! Nasty little serpents! Trapping sailors with a flutter of their lashes! Wenches the lot of them!" His voice escalated into a snappy yell. Lily resisted the urge to scream back, defend her and other women who were not low wenches. "I suggest Captain that you rethink your words. My father entrusted you to be able to bring us to and from Italy safely. He paid you too much in my opinion, don't make him regret that!" She warned, her voice dropping as she turned, her eyes caught the bird of prey. She watched as the large bird took off into the sky once again, emerald green eyes staring after it. The sun stretched across the deck, alighting her porcelain face. Large bright green eyes framed with curled black lashes. A petite nose shadowed her heart shaped face, and her rosy lips curled as she watched the bird she called 'Asper'. Her pale blonde hair created an angelic effect. A thin silky dress outlined against the sun made her only paler. A dark emerald green sash around her waist, tucking in the thin material. On her feet where short black ankle boots. She wriggled her toes as she stared at her feet. Before watching the sea. Her eyes flickered back to the shore. Her teeth scraping across the rosy pink flesh of her lip. Her green eyes scanning the horizon, unaware of the ship sailing towards them.

A/N: Short I know if I get a review for my first fiction, my life will be complete. Should I continue? xxx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, I was so happy to have a review! And two! 8D. Happy days.

I am aware that I put blonde hair by accident. I did mean red, sorry!

Thank you Delia for pointing out my mistakes, I think I shall use word instead of notepad this time to help me.

Without further a due….

CHAPTER TWO

The cool metal ring of the telescope was pressed against lightly tanned skin. Two firm lips curled into a smirk, discarding the telescope to reveal deep coloured eyes. With a flick of his hair, the first mate to the Marauder grinned. "OH Jamsey!" The grin on his face only increased when he saw Remus shake his head and return to looking at the charts on the barrel he currently position to be a table. Sirius' messy black hair fell into his brown eye'. "James!" He snapped growing impatient, leaning in to the cabin where the captain was. "Ship on the horizon, you promised us a pillage! Come on! You swore on captain's honour and we are low on supplies!" Sirius turned to James, flashing dark brown puppy dog eyes at his best friend. James looked up from the shirt he was buttoning.

"Sirius, why do you bother to ask me? I bet you have probably ordered the crew already" James flashed a grin at his best friend and first mate. Sirius took that as a 'go ahead'. Without another word, the young pirate turned to the crew.

"Thomas! TURN 160!" The dark skinned pirate flashed a charming grin and swung the ships wheel, causing a mild shake of the Marauder. "Remus! We have most important things to do!" Sirius grabbed Remus dragging the second mate who yelped, over the ropes that where hanging loose "Come on!" Sirius grinned as Remus grabbed the rope, pulling it. Remus was the tallest, wisest and kindest. He looked lean and lanky but was far from it. Though just not as well built as Sirius, who flashed his chest to wenches with a grin. Remus tied the ropes down, turning the sails to catch the wind. Propelling them forward. They all new the British high flying flag meant a fight. But also gold. Sirius nodded to their watcher Peter. Though a good friend, not as close and James Sirius and Lupin. Sirius long, thick fingers twirled a pistol. His eyes set on Frank Longbottom who was ready to set a warning cannon ball off as the veered nearer the ship.

James left his cabin to oversee Sirius' actions. His feet carried him to his friend quickly. "A British ship?" James frowned, wondering if his men where up to a fight. Sirius grinned, his eyes wide.

"It'll be fun!" Sirius chuckled, his fingers tapping on the wooden railing.

"Yes, it will be joyous" The smooth sarcastic voice of Remus added, stepping towards them "May I remind you this time Sirius to not get carried away, and steal their flag?" Remus raised a brow at his friend, brushing his hair out of his face.

"THAT WAS-!" They were cut of as the ship rocked back and forth. Waves lapping high up against the ships side.

"Bastards! They hit my ship!" James gasped, leaning over the edge to notice to hole where a cannon ball had ripped through the panelling. As they veered closer, the shouts of the British ships soldiers was clear. Commands could be heard from what must have been their captain.

Sirius let out a grumble under his whisky stained breath before stepping up, his feet on the railing, his hand clutching rope for support. His foot slipped forward as he flashed his sword towards the rival ship. Sirius pushed forward a plank, waving his hand to James, a smirk littering his lips. "Lady's first,"

James growled before stepping on the plank. Walking with practised movements to the railing of the opposite ship. "Move it Sirius!" James called. He moved forward, only to have a sword clashing down to his right. James turned, the light caught off the edge of his sword as he felt it slice through the flesh of the man's arm. James ducked as a sword was swung above his head, kicking his leg out to trip the red coated soldiers. James turned with minor satisfaction before charging further into the battle.

"Lily! Hide!" Lily clutched the sides of the wall, her eyes darting about as she tried to locate the voice talking to her.

"Women! I told you!" She recognised the captain instantly. His cold, scratching breath was near her as she ran through the galleys. Her feet took her to a small room, diving between bags of brown flour, she placed a hand over her mouth to stop her heavy breathing. Lily watched for what seemed hours, but probably only minutes, the little shaft of white light under the door.

James waved his sword around, leaning against the large wooden poles that supported the ships flag. He nodded to Remus, who was ordering the men to collect things from areas of the ship. "Search the kitchens for food!" Remus added to Sirius, who herded 3 men down to the galleys.

"No!" James quirked a brow at the man who spoke. His fine grey hair was thinning slightly, his thick dark clothes looked expensive and his eyes where a jade green.

"I beg your pardon?" James chuckled, tilting his sword to catch the man's throat, tilting his head up. "Oh, look what we have here. The king himself!" James laughed as did his crew. James turned to his crew, a mocking tone in his voice, "Remind me to congratulate Sirius on his choice of ship next time" Remus' light brown brows knitted together in annoyance. James was taking this a bit far.

Lily rested her head against the wall, her eyes closed as she listened. She heard talking. But could not make out what they were saying. She was to intent on listening, that she did not hear the boards of the creaky ship groan under somebodies weight. "Check in there!" A sharp voice brought Lily back from her thoughts. She held her breath, grabbing the nearest thing. A potato? She frowned, pushing it aside with a low growl. She watched as feet covered her little beam of light. A hand curled around the door handle, turning it slowly. Lily looked around, trying to find any exit to the small larder. She hid behind a large sack. The dusty powder substance tickled her nose as she closed her eyes. "Just food" Lily smiled to herself. The dumb pirate had not noticed her "-Wait! Sirius! Check this out!" Lily gasped as her long red hair was grasped, she screamed, kicking out as somebody grabbed her wrists. A hand grabbed her chin, yanking her head up so she was forced to look at the two pirates. A shabby looking pirate, with blonde hair looked at her before stepping aside to reveal a tall, dark haired man. With equally shabby clothing, but admittedly, better looking.

"Oh, well I think we should take her to see the captain" The man who she presumed was called Sirius smirked, before Lily had chance to protest, her arms where bent behind her back and she was shoved forward.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Lily hissed as Sirius pulled her up the stairs.

"James!" Sirius called, James turned around to notice Sirius stood there with the growling red head. Lily threw herself about, trying to stamp of Sirius' foot.

James turned back to the king, "Is this the reason you were so desperate to keep us out the kitchen, who is she then?" James frowned, the king closed his eyes from where he was tied. Ignoring James' question. "Well?" James snarled, growing impatient. James quickly jabbed him in the side with his sword, earning a groan. "Come on old man, speak!" James grasped the old man around the throat, lifting his off his feet. James' eyes where wild with a blazing fire.

"Get off me, Pirate!" He snarled, his jade eyes matching James'. James smirked, raising his fist slowly, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Stop!" Lily wriggled further, "Leave him alone!" She cried. James dropped the old man and stood facing her.

"You answer my question, Who are you?" He growled stepping closer.

"Lillian Evans" She looked up at him, his height made him loom over her, she went to step back, but ended up crushing herself between Sirius and the Captain.

"Oh! Look! We have the kings daughter!" James laughed walking away. "Men, load the ship!" He ordered as Sirius raised a brow.

"James, might I speak to you for a second?" James frowned but nodded.

"Spill it" James frowned, "Quickly!" James looked around the cabin they had moved this conversation to.

"Well. I think we should keep the girl" He blurted out. Flinching at James' reaction.

"WHAT!" James spun around to glare at Sirius "Are you bloody crazy?" James' eyes where wide in fury. "I have already told you! No women shall ever set foot on my ship!" His voice was reaching a dangerous level.

"Let Sirius explain James," Remus nodded to Sirius, placing a hand on James' chest pushing him back. Remus was the peace keeper between the three. Sirius and James, though good friends, they could clash, so Remus usually settled disputes quietly. Though, he wasn't sure if he could hold James back this time, Sirius was offering a ridiculous thought.

"One word, ransom!" Sirius smirked his eyes gleaming as he rubbed his hands. "Kings daughter, worth money right?"

Remus frowned, seeing where this was heading "Aye… But Sirius, our necks will be worth more then her if we kidnap her!"

"As if! We lay out the ground rules, we see one English ship even sail near us, we kill her. They don't hand over the ransom by a certain time we kill her!" He was using his hands to indicate his meanings. "Think James!"

James frowned, sitting upon a desk. His head in his hands, "Do you want to know what I think? Really?"

Sirius grinned, "Just a yes or a no will do"

James stood up. His hazel eyes set upon Sirius "My answer is-"

A/N: Finished. You shall find out James answer in the next chapter!

What did you all think?

Any reviews welcome, good or bad!

Thanks xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Okay short and sweet

Thank you my reviewers! 6 reviews a chapter xx

Im so sorry for not updating in so long but my laptop broke. Insert tears here. I lost the plan, chapter three, everything. I had a stupid phone and what not buy alas I got my laptop fixed! And it broke again. But I have an iPhone now so I will try to post another chapter I promise but I have exams and coursework to be doing so don't hate me.

Again sorry and thank you xxxx

please tell me if you want me to continue it anyway?


End file.
